cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Vivacious Verandi
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Ian the Shark * Isabel the Knife New Contact(s) * Jezebel Jones Minimum level 35 You should definitely look up Jezebel Jones. The lady has style, plus all the inside information on the Golden Giza. Jez has access to Mutant and Magic Enhancements. Jezebel and I aren't close, but I love her outfit! Prior to Introduction I don't know you, but I think I'd like to. For now, though, you should be talking to a broker. Build your relationship with them, and we could be up to all sorts of mischief in no time! Information Carnival Mistress Vivacious Verandi's always had everything she asked for. As a relative of the Verandi family, she's been spoiled since her first years. Her access to wealth and her impeccable fashion sense soon made her a target of the Carnival of Shadows, and she's been under their thumb for many months now. It's hard to say how much of Viv's personality remains, and how much of her has been replaced by the will of the Carnival Mistress. She still receives protection from the Family, but many of her connections to her business dealings have been cut off. Still, she has some pull in the Rogue Isles, and she can get enough info to support the Carnival's favorite pastime: making mischief. Initial Contact Hey there. I've had my eye on you for a while. If you want to party with me, you're going to have to do some bad, bad things. You up for it? No More Missions Our time together is over, . But we'll always have St. Martial. Store Store section not complete Vivacious Verandi sells level 30 magic and mutant dual-origin enhancements and level 30 and 35 mutant single-origin enhancements. Story Arc Chaos Unbound Souvenir: Hardcase's Warning The demon hunter Hardcase gave you a stern warning for your part in the adventure you like to call Chaos Unbound It began with a new contact, Vivacious Verandi. Vivacious, or Viv to her friends, was looking to cause some chaos. In this pursuit she first sent you to a Family warehouse, where you stole a number of weapons. You next went to a Freakshow hideout, where you planted the weapons. You started a war between the Freakshow and the Family, but even this wasn't enough for Viv. She wanted more. And so she sent you into the streets to fight the Devouring Earth. After you had stirred them into a frenzy, Viv was beside herself. She wanted nothing but more chaos! The game was the same but the targets had changed. This time you were stealing weapons from the Circle. You planted the magically charged items in a Tsoo hideout, and chaos ensued. It was then that Hardcase summoned you, to explain Viv's ultimate plan. She was hoping to create enough conflict in St. Martial to destroy one or more of the obelisks that guard the Golden Giza from the Wailers. A battle in the vicinity of the Giza threatened those monuments and Hardcase asked you to stop it. If you wouldn't, he'd make darn sure you regretted it. In the end, you were able to stop the battle and restore a semblance of order to St. Martial. It would be an exaggeration to say that Hardcase has forgiven you, but at least he's decided to let you live. Briefing Sweetie, I need a little help. See, my friends in the Carnival have a little plot. A fun plot. Girls just want to have fun, right? Anyway, we need someone big and strong to help us out. That's you. Don't worry, we can pay you well. Will you help me make some mischief? Mission acceptance The first step is to steal some weapons from my Family. Think you can handle that, sugar? Unnecessary solicitation You've got some weapons to steal, haven't you? Enemies Debriefing I'm so excited, ! Those weapons you stole are going to be the start of the biggest party ever! I can feel us getting closer day by day. This is definitely the beginning of something special. You should call me. And, you should check out my new Enhancements. Briefing Those weapons you stole from the Family are going to cause so much fun! I need you to take them to a Freakshow hideout. Then I'll tip off the Family. It'll be a big party with lots of blood and bodies! Come on, , let's be bad! Mission acceptance The thought of the Freaks stealing from them will make the Family mighty mad! Unnecessary solicitation Let's get this party started! Go plant those weapons! Enemies Debriefing Hee hee! This, my dear , is what I call chaos! The Family and the Freakshow are going at it, and they probably won't stop for weeks! If you help me get into some more trouble, there's more money to be made. Briefing Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! , we are quite a pair! We've already created a war between the Family and the Freakshow. Now it's time to expand. I want you to head out to the streets and take on the Devouring Earth. It's time to get nasty! Mission acceptance You can usually find those big shrubs hanging around in Double Down. Unnecessary solicitation Come on! You're tough enough for those pesky weeds! Enemy Debriefing The Devouring Earth are beside themselves. My plan is coming to fruition, : there will be chaos tonight! I've never felt so in touch with someone before. So free! So alive! You and I have a world of evil to explore together, . Take my hand. Let's plunge in! You'll need the best enhancements. Briefing We've started a war between the Family and the Freakshow. We've got the Devouring Earth all stirred up. But there's still more mischief we can work if we put our minds to it. Next on the list: the Circle of Thorns. I want you to steal some magic weapons from one of their lairs. Please, sweetie? For me? Mission acceptance I'm so proud of my . We are quite the talk of the town. Unnecessary solicitation I'm just dying to set my eyes on those magical weapons, . Note: There are four weapons to steal. Enemies Debriefing Goody, goody, goody! With these mystic weapons, we're sure to make headlines, huh, ? Briefing You know the scene. We've got magical weapons that you stole from the Circle of Thorns; now we're going to fob that theft off on the Tsoo. See if we can cause a little more chaos this time. You with me, sugar? Mission acceptance This battle should be even bigger than the last. This should get me what I'm after! Unnecessary solicitation Hurry up, hurry up! I want to see some action! Enemies Both groups will be hostile to each other during this mission. Debriefing Oh, goody! More fighting! Sweetie, you are just the best! Together, we've turned St. Martial into a battle zone. It just doesn't get any better than this. Briefing So, I've got a bit of a bummer, sweetie. That Hardcase fellow, he wants to talk to you. He's pretty important around here, so I guess you better go. But hurry back! Thanks to all the chaos you caused, things are going to get interesting soon. Mission acceptance Whatever Hardcase wants, don't tell him what we've been up to! That's a secret for just you and me to share! Unnecessary solicitation Hardcase is waiting for you, babe. , you've got yourself in some hot water, but I'm going to give you a chance to get out. That Verandi chick you've been hanging with, she tell you what she's really after? Huh. I thought not. Well, I'll clue you in, chum. She's trying to tear St. Martial apart. She's been trying to create enough in-fighting and squabbling to run the whole island into a war zone. She figures if enough battles take place, someone will wind up smashing one of the obelisks that protect Johnny from the Wailers. And, wouldn't you know it, she's about to get her wish. There's a big battle happening near one of the obelisks. If it gets out of control and the obelisk goes down, things in St. Martial get crazy. Too crazy for me. I know you're in on it, and I'm prepared to level a considerable amount of firepower in your direction if you don't help me fix it. Oh, I can do it. You don't hunt demons for a living without picking up a few tricks. Prevent the destruction of the obelisk. Or say good-bye to life as you knew it. }} Unnecessary solicitation Honey bunch, please tell me what Hardcase told you? I'll make it worth your while. Notes Enemies Both groups will be hostile to each other during this mission. Unnecessary solicitation Hardcase wants to see you again. You might as well go, everything's ruined anyway! . You've made good, and I can respect that. You'll want to watch who you associate with in the future. I've got my eye on you, and I don't like warning people twice.}} Debriefing Nooooooooo! Everything was working out so perfectly! The chaos! The calamity! Soon I would have had those obelisks down, and then we really would have had ourselves a show. I'm afraid it's over between us, . I know what you're thinking: how can you go on without me? But you can, , you can. Our moment in the sun has faded, and we must go our separate ways. Missions Vivacious Verandi has no missions out of her Story Arc. External Links *